Dad! There's an Alien in my room!
by Nanicane
Summary: Serenity had just started living with her dad, everything was going smooth until an imprisoned yautja comes and starts to turn things upside down in her life. Mor'kah had been a prisoner long enough and he needs to get away from Earth and the human race but one lone human female has caught his attention. Will the need to mate keep him on earth or will he leave for good?
1. A New Beginning

Serenity looked at the large ranch home in front of her, it had been years since she had even seen this place but she was back here once again. It had started out as a request from her mother; she had said her father wanted to see her before she graduated from high school and so she did as he asked. Erie was only a 2 hour drive from Pittsburgh but she felt as though she was worlds away from the city, no malls or busy streets just…woods. She began to walk up the drive way and noticed the name on the mailbox: RAY, why her mother made her have her father's last name was beyond her sometimes. Serenity knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before an older black woman opened it up,

"My lord child! You gave me a fright!"

"Um, I'm sorry Dalma." Serenity frowned slightly.

"I'm surprised you even remembered my name baby." The older woman shrugged.

"Am I early enough for breakfast? All they had on that bus was bagged peanuts." Dalma smiled and ushered her in,

"You are just in time for it sweetie. Your father will be down in a few minutes." Serenity shrugged at the mention of her father but, she followed Dalma into the kitchen.

"We are having eggs, hash browns, sausage, toast and bacon. Let me show you to your room, those bags look like they are getting' heavy for ya."

"Oh god yes." She smiled and followed Dalma up a flight of stairs then to a room at the top.

Dalma opened the door and Serenity walked inside to find the room boring, nothing on the walls and even boring bed covers. Dalma must have seen her face because she spoke,

"Your father wanted it this way; he said that you would want to decorate it yourself." Serenity smiled; of course she would decorate it her way.

"Thanks. I'm going to get my things situated and then I'll be down." Dalma left her alone and she then began the task of filling the dresser that sat on the other side of the window.

She pulled out her poster of a black and white stallion and put it on your bed,

"You mother said you had been taking a riding class at school." Serenity turned around to see her dad leaning against the door.

His brown hair was identical to hers and his green eyes were as well, her mother always said she was reminded of her father when she looked at her. He was a fit man even for being in his forties, his hands callused from hard work but she knew he enjoyed working on his farm.

"Yes, I learned how to groom and how to take care of tack properly as well."

"Always did enjoy horses." She nodded happily; he was going to let her work at the stables to earn a little money so that she could spruce up her room, she just knew it.

"We eat breakfast at 7 a.m. and we are done working around 7 or 8 in the evening. Dinner is at those times as well. On weekends you will get off Saturday and Sunday so that you may go into town to do shopping or meeting people. Curfew for weekends is 11 p.m. Got it?"

"Yep." She nodded vigorously.

"After breakfast I will show you the stable and the barn. You will do the stables and make sure the cows have feed for the night." He r father left her doorway and went downstairs.

She finished packing as quickly as she could and raced back downstairs, Serenity practically inhaled her food so she could get to the stables quicker. Her father brought her outside and walked behind the house, he showed her the tack room and each stall which had a name on the doors.

"There are lists of which horse likes what and what they cannot eat. As you have seen, each piece of equipment also has a horse's name on it so there isn't a mix up of which is which. Understand everything?"

"Yes sir. Will I get to lead a horse around the pen?"

"Maybe, we have someone doing that already. Alright, get to work. I will come to check on you after I'm done plowing the field." She nodded and watched him leave, everything was going great so far and she was hoping that she become used to the whole ranch idea.

A neigh caught her attention and she looked into a nearby stall and saw it was labeled: STORM. The horse was beautiful, he had a white spot on his chest but the rest of him was black. He let her stroke his muzzle and she smiled, he was friendly enough and that gave her hope that the rest of the horses would be just as calm and content. Serenity felt hopeful that she could work here in peace and find herself in this place, those facts alone made her happy. She set to cleaning the tack for the horses so that they could be cleaned to perfection while Storm saw fit to give her a few whinnies every so often to remind her that she had yet to clean the stalls. Serenity finished the tack and then removed Storm from his room then out him in the paddock closest to the stable. She started on a room that was labeled: BUCK, she removed all of the hay from the floor but had a hard time finding the sink to put water in a bucket to that she could clean the walls and floors to the room.

"Pardon me." Serenity turned around and put her hand over her heart so that she could stop it from beating so hard.

"Jesus! You scared me!" She looked at a young man, not much older than herself.

He had rugged features and a toned body under his ranch clothes with piercing green eyes and a five o' clock shadow that made her blush. This man wasn't bad looking at all and he knew it by the way he carried himself.

"You must be Serenity. I'm Sharp." He extended his hand forward and she shook it.

"It is nice to meet you." She gave her a dazzling smile and she tried her hardest to show him she would not be so easily swooned.

"It is nice to meet you as well; I guess the boss man didn't say I live with him too." She felt the heat creep up into her face as she let his hand go.

Her mother would kill her father if she knew that he housed a man who could potentially have sex with her only child.

"No but it is nice to know now." She smirked; she was trying to play her embarrassment off.

"I take a shower at 5:30 am so that you know not to come in." She laughed,

"Because that is exactly what I want to do." He shrugged.

"The sink is over behind that wall right there." He pointed out the tack wall then she followed his finger to the wall next to it.

"Thank you." She moved towards the sink.

"You are very welcome." She didn't see the devilish smile on his face as he turned and left the room.

**D-D**

"Did you enjoy your day working in the stables baby?" Dalma asked as Serenity helped her set the table for dinner.

"Yes! I learned that there are only four horses: Buck, Brandy, Delaila and Storm." Dalma smiled and began to put the food on the table.

"I'm glad you are taking a liking to this old place. Your dad will be so happy to hear it." Serenity nodded and finished setting the forks and spoons down next to the plates.

"What kind of ranch is this anyways?"

"It's a horse ranch first." Her dad said as he came into the dining room with Sharp right behind him.

"Really?" She gave him a surprised look,

"We are having an addition put onto the stable and another one built a few acres back." Alex sat down at the table with Sharp on his right.

Serenity sat down on the other side of her father and Dalma sat down next to Serenity.

"These steaks look good Dalma. Pass me the mashed potatoes?" Alex said as he took abite out of his steak.

It felt normal for Serenity but she didn't want to get her hopes up because for all she knew…this was just a one-time thing that would change as soon as she woke up tomorrow.

**D-D**

Humans were not the smartest species he had encountered, he knew better than to trust them because one a species like him tried to trust the humans…they tore his kind up in the name of science. Mor'Kah may have had a failed landing on this planet but the hunt would continue regardless of a defective ship because the humans were not going to get a chance to even scream when he killed them for the hunt. Humans were weaklings, barely worthy of the hunt but there were humans who were smart enough to outsmart the yaujta and those were the ones who were worthy of the hunt. Worthy of bearing the mark of a clan's signature upon their body, many accepted this honor and were established warriors on clan ships all throughout the galaxy. Mor'Kah was not in the business of looking for humans who were worthy; he came to Earth to extinguish the lives of many humans who he deemed unworthy to live.

**Alright! Rewritten chapter number one finally up! I had a tough time deciding what to put in this chapter and what not to put in it. I hope this satisfies everyone! I also hope that I get some good reviews for this! It's going to be teen for now but it will go up in rating eventually, just give it some time. ;D There will be some differences in this story because I want to make it a bit more… graphic and maybe even adventurous.**


	2. Trying to Make it Work

Serenity hit her alarm clock and sighed as she felt every muscle in her body screamed in protest.  
"You would think I got hit by a mac truck." She rubbed her arms and legs just to try to relieve some tension in her aching limbs.

"Serenity, you up baby?" Dalma called up from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm up. Give me a few minutes." Serenity groaned as she lifted herself from her bed.

She stretched her body then went to her dresser so she could get a fresh pair of clothes out. After dressing herself she got her shoes and socks on then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Nice to see you finally out of bed." Alex laughed and Serenity shot him a glare,

"I wasn't aware that I would feel like a mac truck hit me the next morning." Serenity sat across from her father and Dalma set down a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast on it.

"Eat up now. It will help you get ready for the day. I better not see a crumb left on that plate either." Dalma said and set a plate down in front of Alex with the same things on it.

"Where's that hired man of yours father?" Serenity shoved a forkful of food in her mouth and chewed it a few times before seeing Sharp come downstairs.

"I had to get ready, never know if a good looking lady will be looking my way." Sharp smiled but Serenity just gave him a disgusted look.

Sharp didn't pay any attention to her as he walked in and sat next to Alex. Sharp just had to wait until the young girl warmed up to his charm then she would be beginning him to fuck her good. He could imagine it now,

"Wipe whatever you are thinking out of your mind because it's written all over you face." Serenity growled and Sharp just shrugged her comment off.

They all ate in silence and Serenity was the first to finish and leave the house, she couldn't stand being around that womanizing asshole. She had met men like him; they thought they were God's gift to women when in fact they were assholes who could barely get a boner. Not that Serenity had actually seen a man's erection before in the flesh; her mom had slept with enough men for Serenity to know that sex was a reserved right for only marriage or you ended up like her mom. Strung out on some type of drug and sleeping with a different man every other week, Serenity was grateful she was now living with her father now or she would have beat the living daylights out of her mother for her behavior. Serenity walked into the stable and looked at the empty stalls, the ranch could use a few more horses and maybe even become a breeding stable to try and get some decent income coming in.

"Hey, Serenity." Serenity turned to look at her father who was standing at the opening to the stable house.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to come out to see the new stable, it's not finished yet but it's getting there." Serenity shrugged.

"Why not? Should I saddle up a pair of horses?" Alex nodded at her question and went over to Storm's tack rack and pulled what he needed off of it.

Serenity got tack for Brandy and then saddled her up in her stall as Alex saddled Storm. Both humans removed their equestrian partners from their stalls and mounted them and then they rode out north, behind the house to the site of the new stable. There were a dozen Amish men who were working on the new stable but; Serenity was a bit more concerned with the pain in her thighs and legs.

"It's coming along."

"It should be done before the end of next week then they will divert their attention to the fence that will go around the property. I will have a few more come and make the paddock bigger so that the horses can be trained in a bigger area." Alex looked at the half finished stable and smiled.

"So, are you thinking of making this a breeding ranch?" Serenity asked and her father looked at her with a shocked look.

"Yeah. Storm may not look it but he used to be a racing horse. We ride him at least three times a week but his injuries are under the skin." She saw the pain in her father's eyes at mentioning Storm's injuries so she didn't pursue it further.

"He must be a very valuable stud." Serenity smiled and her father nodded.

"I get several offers a month so I decided to breed him with Delaila. I've had to keep a guard posted at her stall for the night so no one tries to come and steal her. She's got some show blood in her and having a foal that could be used for show or racing is a very valuable. Buck's a show horse and Brandy was a show horse too but she doesn't take too kindly to Buck trying to mount her. We've been trying to get her to take Storm but she won't have it either. I almost took a deal from another breeding ranch for her but I had to change my mind knowing you were coming. I bought you two horses for your own to do with as you please." Serenity gasped as she went wide eyed at her father,

"Seriously?" She muttered and he nodded.

"Your grandfather was a very wealthy man; he had his own breeding ranch at one point and bred many good show and race horses. Storm and Brandy came from his stable, that's why so many want to stud Storm out or get Brandy pregnant. I've had former employees caught trying to impregnate Brandy; I can't trust a lot of people with these horses. I can trust you because you are kin and Sharp but lately he's started to change into someone I really don't know." Alex sighed and turned Storm around.

Serenity followed him on Brandy with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why not hire some of the Amish, the New World Amish don't mind working and using paper money. " She suggested,

"I've thought about it, maybe getting a few of the younger ones who have spoken to me about working for me but I never really thought nothing of it. Dalma was the one who managed the money to this whole place."

The pair reached the stable in no time and they removed the equipment from the horses.

"I have a few ideas if Dalma doesn't mind me interjecting." Serenity and her father left the stable and saw Sharp out in the pasture putting a few barrels of hay down in different parts of the pasture.

"I think she might enjoy it, I don't usually talk to her about certain things and we keep it that way because I don't understand a lick of interior design that she talks about." Alex turned and looked at his daughter.

She had grown into such a beautiful young woman so full of ideas to help him get his ranch together, he was had regretted getting her mother pregnant had sixteen but he was young and in love. Angela had played him like a fiddled but none of that mattered now that Serenity was living with him of her own free choice.

"Serenity honey?" They both looked towards the house and saw Dalma half out of the front door.

"I'll go talk to her now about those ideas and maybe she will like them too." Serenity smiled at Alex and ran off towards Dalma.

**D-D**

Mor'kah viewed the humans through the thermal detector vision of his mask; the female had left the male's company for the other female. He had understood a few words like impregnate and breeding in their tongue which made him wonder if they were confirming a breeding pact. He hated the ooman's language, too many words and sounds to know but the more he knew the easier it would be to find his missing ship. The Weylands monsters had found him miles away from his ship and had taken him hostage and then experimented on him which had tested his strength as a warrior. They tested his resolve and honor but he came out on top, he had escaped his captors and began his search for his ship. Mor'Kah strained to hear the conversation between the two females but abandoned that because no matter what race, females never made an ounce of sense to him. Mor'Kah had had many females in his younger years but he was older now and possibly considered a retired despite his trophy Xenomorph Queen skull. He sighed and wished for his days as a young but shook it off when he noticed the younger female coming close to the tree he was perching in. A large beast that was heavy with young was grazing under the tree and that was what the younger female went to. The ooman female cooed to the beast and the beast responded with by nuzzling the ooman female's face and neck. The wind had picked up and he could smell her _h'dui'se_ which smelled very much of a sweet smelling fruit that Mor'kah could imagine himself enjoying.

"Delaila, you smell good! Did someone bathe you this morning?" Mor'Kah stiffened when the ooman female talked.

The beast did not smell pleasant but Mor'Kah knew he had that his _dai-shui _had come from his glands when he had thought dishonoring thoughts that involved the ooman female. He let his mandibles click together under his mask, the beast knew he was there but meant no threat while the ooman could not sense him like a beast could. The ooman female could smell his musk and he planned not to let that happen again.

**Another chapter rewritten, I would love some reviews and critique on the new rewritten version because I want some similarities between the old one and the new but I want the new to be just a bit different from the old so that it is better and hopefully more entertaining and far more detailed. I've done some homework on the yautja, learned from other written stories so I hope it pays off. **


	3. Announcement

I would like to take this time to say I am against the site-wide ban of the explicit stories.

Though, I will do a major re-haul of every story and remove all of the explicit content in each of my stories so that they fit the criteria for M rated content. I might post a few on deviant art but other than that I can promise you that I will not be posting as often as I have in the past.

I will be posting every few months or so which I'm sure will displease you all but it is going to take time to make all of my stories up to par with the regulations.

I hope everyone understands how this will work out.

Once I receive an invitation to AO3 I will be on that site posting my stories on that site as well.


End file.
